The Kandronian Chronicles Pt. 4
by Steve-0
Summary: The Animorphs are Earth's last hope against the Kandronian


## The Kandronian Chronicles

**Part 4**

## "The Mission"

  
  


**Chapter 1**

**"Marco"**

"My name is Marco, blah, blah, blah, can't tell you my last. Blah, blah, blah the yeerks have invaded Earth. Blah, blah, blah, Controllers can be anyone you know."

"Will you shut up, Marco!" Rachel yelled intolerably. I guess she was a little more on edge than usual. I mean it's not everyday you get to blast off on an Andalite Spacecraft to save the Earth from megalomaniacal aliens. But there we were, five "ordinary"{and I use that term loosely} teenagers about to embark on the a mission that would make the moon landing, look like a field trip.

"Listen, Marco why don't you go annoy Ax for a while? Hmmmmm?" Rachel asked.

"I'd much rather annoy you, you lovely, little, space vixen." I said in fake flirtation. Rachel's face became flushed with anger, I heard Tobias cracking up in though-speak. Cassie was sitting behind him, trying not to laugh. Rachel glared at Tobias.

"What are you laughing about?" She asked him sternly.

He said defensively. I decided to heed Rachel's advice. I wanted to see how Jake and Ax was doing in the cockpit. I looked out the window on my way out of the haul. That's when I noticed the strange ship out the Kandronian Mother ship, it was on fire and plummeting towards Earth.

"Hey you guys check this out! Is that what I think it is?" I called for the others.

Ax noted stunned with surprise.

"Do you think it was the Andalites?" Cassie asked Ax.

He answered. 

"These Kandronians are more than likely to be our strongest adversaries to date. They seem worse than the Howlers and the Venbers." Jake said intensely.

"Tell me about it! Tobias and I had to go up against one at the construction site. He nearly killed me!" Rachel cried.

"I've been planning on how we're going to pull this off. This is what we're going to do. First, we morph fleas, and sneak into the mother ship. So we'll need to get as close to the ship as possible before we morph. Than we sneak into the ship's armory grab the bomb, plant it on the planet Kandrona, then signal Erek to contact the Andalites to fire their weapons on Kandrona. Bing, bang, boom, the planet is dust and we win the war." Jake said determined to win.

"Bing, bang, boom? Jake did you just say bing, bang, boom?" I asked.

"Sorry, I'm under a lot of stress." He said shortly.

Tobias asked we looked at Jake, who was looking at Ax.

_ Ax said._

"Great, it almost too easy." I said. Everyone laughed, I hope it wasn't for the last time.

**Chapter 2**

**"Cassie"**

We reached the Mother ship two minutes after Jake's speech. I held his hand as we neared the rim of the Kandronian aircraft. It looked so sinister, so foreboding, so dark. It resembled a black Saturn. The ship was made of the rings and the bottom half of the planet, while the top half looked like it was made out of the Kandrona. We blasted off in small bubbles designed by the Andalites to "pop" when it hit an exterior surface. Unfortunately, I'd have to agree with Marco when he said, "Useful, but stupid." 

Ax informed us.

_ Tobias said using his hawk-eyes to find an opening in the ship.  He continued._

"Good let's morph." He said. We all began to shrink at an incredible speed. In fact I morphed so fast that by the time my bubble popped I was fully morphed and plummeting down the hole.

Thump!

I heard Jake yelled.

__

Jake said.

**Chapter 3**

**"Rachel"**

We fell down into the cargo bay, which was a real rush knowing that we would be falling what seemed to be a mile drop and not get hurt. We demorphed, and began scanning the area. The cargo bay was filled with identical contraptions shaped like large, glass drills with an ovular end. Inside these drills was a funny red liquid. 

I asked. Ax inspected the devices curiously.

Ax noted.

"That's funny, what are they doing in the cargo bay, and why are their so many of them?" Jake wondered.

"I'd be concerned on a more serious question, like why aren't there any guards protecting these things." Marco asked.

"The answer is simple my morphing friends, because you've walked into a trap." A familiar voice said. I looked around me, but no one was there.

Tobias exclaimed.

"It's Nagaria, little birdy, remember it." The voice said as it's owner suddenly materialized. Then other Kandronians began to materialize out of thin air too. At least fifty of them, all wearing the same armor as Nagaria.

"They ambushed us! This whole thing was a set-up!" Jake said panic-stricken.

"Of course we did, Prince Jake." Nagaria said mockingly. "You see we've been expecting you. You so-called super-heroes are so predictable. In fact that tiny hole was even conveniently placed in the ship, so you would fall right into our hands." He continued smugly.

How could we have been so naive? So stupid? All the years we had spent fighting the yeerks, only to be out-smarted by an entirely different alien race. 

"Really you should be grateful towards us, Animorphs. It is because of us one of your greatest enemies has been slain. A fate you all will soon share, I might add. Bring out the Abomination."

I saw several Kandronian carrying what looked like a small, space-age coffin. They placed the coffin down before us and opened the lid. A grey slug laid motionless, hoisted by a long, thin spike that went straight through it's belly.

"I give you Visser 3. Of course we had to kill his host, but don't worry the Visser was still alive as we extracted it from the screaming Andalite's head." Nagaria smiled.

"You sick, sadistic, bastards." Cassie cursed at them under her breath.

"What's that? Does the death of your enemy anger you, Cassie?" Nagaria scoffed.

"Not even Visser 3 deserves to suffer a death like that!" She said angrily.

"Maybe not, but it was fun when it lasted." He laughed maniacally. "Now if you all would please hold still." He said. I saw Tobias attempt to lunge at Nagaria.

"You just don't learn very well, do you Tobias?" Nagaria said as he fired his claw at him. The motion was so fast, Tobias couldn't swerve in time, and he fell in to the ground, lifelessly.

"Tobias!!!!!" I screamed. There was not enough time to morph, but Nagaria was going to pay. I always swore to myself that, if I was meant to die, I would die fighting. I rushed to tackle Nagaria, but it was in vain. His blast hit me before I even touched him. I fell to my knees, the pain was intense as I lied there in the fetal position. I heard the others scream as reality slowly slipped into darkness.

TO BE CONTINUED....

******************************************************************************

Okey now even I liked this one better than Part 3. I know you all are still a little confused, that's because I wanted my plot to build up sense as you go along. Learn the shocking secret behind the Kandrona in The Kandronian Chronicles #5 "The Kandrona" 

Oh and for the non-diehard fanboys and girls the Vembers are from Animorphs 25 The Extreme.

Don't feel bad I had to look it up.


End file.
